Normal - A McRoll in the REAL World Story
by Mari217
Summary: Who's to say what's normal? Steve and Catherine have a discussion after an assumption is made.


_This goes out to my phenomenal writing partner, __Sammy__, for embracing my idea and for always, always laughing with me … BWAH! And to __Ilna__ for agreeing to join us in our REAL World universe, and for all the fun! Working with you ladies on McRoll in the REAL World has made me happier than you can imagine. _

_To all the __McRollers__, I hope you will continue to enjoy our Real World fics for ages to come. Thank you for your support! Hugs, Mari_

_And now I happily present …_

**.**

**NORMAL**

**.**

**McGarrett / Rollins Residence**

**Front lawn / Friday, late afternoon**

.

"Catherine!" Steve ran to meet his limping girlfriend who was leaning on his partner. Danny took most of her weight as they made their way to the house. "Are you okay?" Steve slipped his arm around her waist, effortlessly scooping her off her feet, while Danny ran ahead to hold the door.

"I'm good, I can wal …" The look in Steve's stormy hazel eyes made her stop and hold still as his eyes ran over the scrapes and bruises on her bare arms and the torn knee of her jeans. Catherine placed her free hand on his face to redirect his focus. "Steve? I'm _fine_. It's a pulled ligament."

Steve looked from his partner to Catherine and back for confirmation. "Danny?"

"She's really fine, Babe, like I told you on the phone, a_ll six times."_ Danny shared a look with Catherine and faint smile graced her lips. _"_She's great. Your Ramboette even got a clean shot off after that asshole barreled into her. It's pulled ligaments. Gonna hurt like hell tonight, but ice, an ace bandage and some Advil, and she'll be fit for full duty in no time." Danny grinned. He totally understood Steve needing reassurance.

"The doctor even said I can work, if I stick with desk duty, on Monday." Catherine smiled brightly, trying to ease Steve's worried look.

Even after the 375 pound, six-foot-four suspect they'd been chasing had turned and tackled Catherine; she'd still managed the shot that took him down. Unfortunately, it wasn't before she'd hit the ground hard. With her left foot painfully twisted under her body.

Danny had driven her to Queens because, of course, she'd refused an ambulance. Steve called while they were en route when he'd gotten a 'shots fired' alert. Knowing Danny and Catherine were at the scene, his tension was palpable over the phone, but he'd relaxed slightly at the sound of their voices.

Steve had adamantly insisted Danny remain until Catherine was seen by a doctor. Catherine had just as adamantly insisted she was fine and didn't need him to stay. Finally, when Danny reasoned with, "You realize if I go back without you, Steve will shoot me on sight, right?" she'd chuckled quietly and acquiesced.

Danny had fielded Steve's repeated calls and texts since he was an hour away wrapping up a stake-out with Chin. Danny promised to bring Catherine home and convinced his partner to meet them there. He'd agreed and made record time crossing the island, even for Steve.

/

Once they'd gotten inside, Steve moved to carry Catherine upstairs when she said, "Sofa's fine for now." and slid from his arms, hopped over, and sat down. "Would you grab me some Advil, please?" Steve gently tucked a pillow under her bandaged foot and went into the kitchen.

Once she'd settled, Catherine turned to Danny. "Are _you_ okay? … I …"

Danny shook his head. "Do _not_ apologize. I don't give a crap what they thought about me, I was only freaked because they wouldn't let me see you and wouldn't tell me why. It's not your fault they thought I…" He stopped and ran a hand over his face.

"Thought what?" Steve asked as he returned from the kitchen with beers for himself and Danny and a bottle of water and three Advil for Catherine.

"You!" Danny addressed his partner as Steve sat close to Catherine and began to carefully survey the bruises on her arms.

Steve's brows knitted, but he didn't turn around. He was focused on Catherine. "What?"

"You can't go on _normal_ date nights? To _normal_ places? Or rent a movie and stay _home_? Like _normal_ people?" Danny ranted, but not with his usual spirit. Catherine could tell he was still upset and was ranting more out of habit and to burn off steam than anything else.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Steve tossed over his shoulder then turned back to face Catherine "What the hell is he talking about?"

"There was a … misunderstanding … at the hospital." She looked up at Danny from her spot on the sofa. "I'm really sorry you were so worried, Danny. I didn't realize … we play all the time."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Danny softened and leaned over to pat Catherine's shoulder. "I'm just glad you're okay, Hon. Look," He turned to Steve, "I'm gonna go scrounge up some dinner because Catherine should eat with that Advil. "You," he pointed to her, a smile tugging at his lips, "Ramboette, stay put. And you, Neanderthal, that ice pack is due to be flipped."

Danny, in full _Daddy _mode, huffed off to the kitchen, leaving Catherine smiling at her friend's retreating back, and Steve looking confused.

He leaned closer and placed a quick kiss on her lips. "What," Steve indicated the kitchen where Danny was clattering pans with a chin tilt "was that?" He gently moved to lift the ice pack and flip it over. When it was in place, he sat back down and moved to where she could comfortably lean against him.

"At the hospital …" Catherine began and Steve stiffened, immediately on alert. "Nothing's wrong. I promise. It's just that for the exam, I had to strip down and put on a gown. The nurse helped me and …" she sighed and Steve remained silent, waiting for her to continue "We went out Saturday, remember?"

When she felt him nod against her, she continued "Well, I forgot about playing paintball with the gang from Pearl. Steve, I have two bruises on my back, and …"

Catherine heard the sharp intake of breath before Steve's horrified whisper, "Jesus, they thought **_I_** _…_"

"They asked if everything was _okay_ at home. Did I feel safe here? Did I feel _safe_ with my boyfriend? I must have looked confused for a second and the nurse, who has to be the only ER nurse at Queens who doesn't know you and Danny, assumed _he_ was my boyfriend, had caused the bruises and that I was afraid to answer. So, without telling him why, they wouldn't let him back in after my exam."

"Shit." Steve could imagine his partner's reaction to that. "I can't …" He ran a hand through his hair. "If Danny though you were hurt worse than he'd assumed and they wouldn't let him back there, I can see why he freaked."

"Exactly." They wouldn't let him return to the exam room to wait with me after they'd initially told him he could come right in after I'd gotten an x-ray. Meanwhile, they were asking me if the bruises were really from paintball, like I'd said; had I been _pressured_ into playing. After I'd explained twice, I finally asked for Doctor Hansen. He knows us, so he went right out to escort Danny in personally. It wasn't the nurse's fault; she was great, actually. She's clearly helped women who've needed it in the past, and that's so important."

Steve ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Danny's sister had a situation once …"

"I know." Catherine spoke softly, her hand dropping to Steve's thigh, her eyes on the kitchen door. "Danny told me on the ride home. How his sister once dated a guy who pushed her around. Thank God it didn't escalate before she got out, but by the time she'd told Danny and their folks and finally dumped him, he had shoved her twice during an argument." She stopped at Danny's entrance.

"Dinner is served! Well, pasta and salad are served, because you people _really_ need to go food shopping."

/

When dinner was finished, Danny gave Catherine a hug before he headed for the door. "I'm glad you're okay, but please stay off that foot. I don't want to deal with this one," He waved toward Steve "if you're out of commission."

"_This one _is right here … he can hear you." Steve grumbled, but was thrilled his partner and girlfriend had such an easy friendship.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm leaving. Feel better, Cath." He gave a half wave. "Steve, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thanks again, Danny." Catherine waved back from the sofa, as Steve walked Danny out and closed the door behind him with a "Thanks, Man." and shoulder slap.

/

**Two Hours Later**

"Steve?" Cath murmured sleepily from where she was dozing against him.

"Hmmm? You need something?"

"Yeah, to get upstairs. I need the bathroom and I really want to shower." She wrinkled her nose. "I smell like hospital."

"You …" Steve buried his nose in her neck with an exaggerated sniff, causing her to chuckle and raise her shoulder, "smell wonderful." He slid out from under her and stood, offering his hand. "C'mon, I'll come back for the crutch."

"And how am I getting upstairs without the crutch?" Catherine tilted her head and looked up at him.

"I'm carrying you, let's go." He wiggled his outstretched fingers.

"Steve," Catherine shook her head, "I just need a hand, I can…"

"You gonna argue with me, Rollins, or are we going to expedite this operation and get you upstairs the most efficient way possible?"

"All right," Catherine held up her hands in surrender and reached out so he could tug her off the sofa. "You drop me McGarrett; I'm gonna be pissed..." Her amused look belied the sternness she couldn't quite pull off as she felt herself lifted off the floor.

"Never dropped you before," Steve chuckled, "and you were not exactly … holding still on any of those occasions."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't in a bandage and unable to use my foot if you tumbled us down a flight of stairs, either." She playfully smacked his shoulder with her free hand.

Steve shifted her in his arms "Trust me."

Instead of the bantering response Catherine was sure he expected; she kissed him softly. She saw contentment reflected in his eyes when her serious look and firm reply spoke volumes. "_Always_."

/

**Bedroom**

Steve stood next to where Catherine was lying on their bed. "I'm gonna have to cut it, Cath."

"Go for it, Commander, I can take it." She steeled her features and flopped flat onto her back.

"Sorry, no choice." Steve readied the scissors from the first aid kit that was fit for an E.M.T. and as gently as possible, sliced through the bottom of Catherine's pant leg. "Done."

"Ouch." He'd have been concerned if she hadn't said it with a giggle. Steve raised an eyebrow. "Those were new jeans." She shrugged. "Oh, what the hell, the knees are ripped and they're too straight to come off over the swelling. Not a total loss," she pondered, pushing up on her elbows. "I guess I can cut them into shorts."

Even though she wouldn't complain, her wince told Steve she was starting to feel the bruising. He motioned for her to lift her hips. In a well-practiced move, he unfastened her pants and quickly slid them down and off, without disturbing the swollen ankle. "There." He grinned.

"Good thing you're skilled at that, huh?" She chuckled.

His grin morphed into a wicked smile. "Yeah, good thing." He bent to help her. "C'mon, let's get you up. The sooner you're showered and I re-bandage that ankle the sooner you can get some sleep."

/

**A half hour later**

"How's that?" Steve gently helped her into bed, rested Catherine's re-wrapped ankle on a pillow and set a fresh ice pack on it.

"Much better." The all-over ache and throbbing in her ankle had started to subside with another dose of Advil. She reached forward and grabbed his hand. "Steve. Please come to bed. Thank you," Catherine kissed his palm and nodded towards her ankle, "so much, but I'm good." She wasn't one to be coddled by any means, but she truly appreciated his concern and help.

He blew out a breath and joined her. "Just glad you're okay." He whispered, with a kiss against her temple, before resting back on the pillows and wrapping his arm around her. "Cath?"

"What?" She settled against him, her back against his chest.

"When you explained to that nurse today, did she believe you?" He tugged the blanked up over them both.

"Yeah. I think she did, but she had to report her suspicion. It never occurred to me she'd see the bruises and think anything sinister, but they are about the size of a man's fist." Catherine ran her hand along Steve's left arm, where it circled her waist.

Steve was quiet for a minute. "I never gave it much thought, because we're so alike, and you never hesitate to tell me if you don't want to do something. But, do you think people assume I pressure you to participate in stuff like war games and paintball?"

"Are you _serious_?" Catherine sat up, appalled. "Of course not! Certainly no one who's ever met me." She twisted to look in his eyes. "Steve, those were _my_ friends, it was _my_ idea we join that paintball game!"

"Hey, hey, easy! Stand down, Lieutenant, don't move the leg." He drew her back against him before continuing. "It's just … I've got a reputation for being," he shrugged "aggressive … and I'd never want anyone to think…"

"Stop right there." Catherine interrupted, "We enjoy the same things, always have. So maybe our date nights aren't like _normal_ people's but who's to say what's _normal?_

Steve, anyone who thinks your assertiveness is the only side of you, has never seen the Steve McGarrett I know. The one I've _always_ known. The one who just fussed over me for an hour because I have a few scrapes and a ligament pull. The one who talks baby talk to Joan. Or who spent hours shopping with our eleven year old niece_,_ so Gracie could find the perfect present for my birthday, even though you'd rather face an artillery barrage than a mall." Catherine ran her hand from Steve's forearm to his fingers where she intertwined them with her own. She relaxed and rested their hands on her stomach.

Steve raised their joined hands and placed a kiss on her scraped knuckles. No one understood him like Catherine, or saw in him what he'd never, ever, seen in himself. He kissed her hair and murmured, "Thank you."

"For what?" She nestled closer, tucking herself further into his side. His arm was across her torso, their fingers still entwined.

Steve breathed in the scent of her still slightly damp hair and sighed. "Everything, Cath. Just … _everything_."

.

End – Thanks for reading! ~ Mari

.

_If you aren't on our __McRoll in the REAL World __mailing list and would like to be, please drop us an email at REALMcRoll yahoo. com - with "Add me please" in the subject line. You'll get emails, updates and fun McRoll contests and games. _


End file.
